


Not Such A Bad Thing

by SwiftEmera



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accent Mocking, First Date, M/M, declarations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: "You know, Allen, if I’d have known you were going to be that good in bed, I might have considered being a bit nicer to you.”He lets out a snort, head rolling on the pillow to meet the blond’s eyes. “Is that so, Mr. Albert?” he asks in a teasing voice, doing his best (worst) impression of an English accent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompted on tumblr: Barry making fun of Julian's accent?
> 
> Also available in Russian [[here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4916382)] - thank you, [Alex_Kollins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins).

Barry rolls onto his back on the mattress, lower body half covered by the sheets, and he hears Julian let out a satisfied sigh beside him. “You know, Allen, if I’d have known you were going to be _that_ good in bed, I might have considered being a bit nicer to you.”

He lets out a snort, head rolling on the pillow to meet the blond’s eyes. “Is that so, Mr. Albert?” he asks in a teasing voice, doing his best (worst) impression of an English accent.

As expected, Julian wrinkles his nose in absolute contempt. “I do _not_ sound like that.”

“I do _not_ sound like that,” Barry parrots, over-pronouncing the _not_ , his lips quirked into a slight grin as he shuffles a little closer, wrapping an arm around Julian’s waist. “Liar.”

Julian groans in exasperation, but doesn’t push Barry away, and tilts his neck slightly as Barry begins to trail a line of kisses up from his collarbone to just under his jaw.

“It’s sexy, though,” he teases.

“And your attempts at mocking it really isn’t,” Julian replies with a huff. “You’re lucky you’re pretty, or I’d be throwing you out on your backside.”

“Mmm, nope. You let me in. You’re stuck with me now. Bad impersonations and all.”

It isn’t until a stark silence falls over the room that Barry realises what he’s just put out there. 

This wasn’t meant to be a serious thing. Just a date, they’d reasoned. Just one night, to get rid of the sexual tension that seems to have them riling each other up at every turn.

But Barry’s never been good at letting things go, has he?

After what seems like eternity, Barry’s about to make himself scarce just to save them both the embarrassment, so Julian’s voice takes him by surprise.

“I suppose it wouldn’t be such a bad thing,” he says, and when Barry finally manages to train his eyes to meet Julian’s, he flushes. The other’s face is completely serious.

“I suppose it wouldn’t,” Barry replies, a shaky breath escaping his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me [here](http://thescarletspeedstress.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
